


Papa Won't Leave You, Henry

by dr_zook



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_zook/pseuds/dr_zook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer cuts Jeshua's ropes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa Won't Leave You, Henry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liriaen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liriaen/gifts).



> The prompt had been "cuddly Lucifer/Jeshua", this would be the result. Actually I wrote this years ago and now remembered it and decided to store it here as well. 
> 
> You can read it in combination with my other (modern) Lucifer/Jeshua pieces, although strictly speaking it doesn't even have to be modern!AU. :D
> 
> The title is borrowed from Nick Cave. Thanks, man. Please don't sue me.

His claws just shred the last coils of rope wound around Jeshua's wrists. Pale hands effectively turn the limp body on its back; a harried wheeze escapes the man's split lips. The chestnut curls are dark with sweat and, oh, okay: obviously some blood as well, for there are smears now on the once pristine linen sheets below Jeshua's head. _A bloody halo._  
  
Lucifer chuckles and slaps Jeshua's cheeks. "Don't zone out." He stares down at the fluttering eyelids; at Jeshua's slowly twitching fingers, probably all pins and needles. _Stay._  
  
"Hngh," Jeshua rasps, his hands now clutching blindly at Lucifer's ribcage.  
  
The angel catches it, before-- yeah, before what? He takes too long to think, for Jeshua withdraws again, only to grab his shoulders. Pulling himself towards closer to Lucifer with unexpected strength. Almost crowding him.  
  
Jeshua's breathing is heavy; each damp exhale hits the cool skin spread above Lucifer's collarbone, who tries to re-arrange his own arms warily. For he can't bring himself to touch Jeshua's lacerated back. Yet.  
  
_This is weird._ Lucifer is growling.  
  
_It's not. Just. Let me, Samael._ Jeshua's thigh now kind of tops Lucifer's.  
  
_Of course it is._ Lucifer keeps an eye on the last, tiny rivulets between Jeshua's scapulae and vertebrae trickling away eventually. The breathing becomes more even.  
  
Three hours later he watches the rosy fingers of dawn crawling over their still entangled feet.


End file.
